Bella Potter
by Samantha Caffery
Summary: Bella is a Witch and the twin of Harry Potter. That's right they both survived the killing curse when they were babies, went to Hogwarts and killed Voldemort. While Harry stays in London to become an Auror, Bella Moves to Forks with Sirius.canon pairings.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I am Bella Potter, Twin of Harry Potter, and a witch. My story is one of adventure and mystery that all witches and wizards have heard many times **(AN: Harry and Bella were both Horcruxes – they both survived the killing curse- so they both have scars, and had a connection with Voldemort's mind) **But I am moving to a place, A muggle town named Forks, to escape the stress of being the girl who lived, and defeating Voldemort. Harry is staying in London to train to become an Auror, like my best friend Hermionie is. Ron has started working at Fred and George's shop **(An: Fred, Lupin, Tonks, and Sirius didn't die) **Sirius is coming to Forks with me to be my Guardian (he is my Godfather so it seemed fitting) I will be attending muggle high school, oh joy, but I've been studying with Hermione for the past couple of months so I should be ready for whatever Forks throws at me.


	2. Ch 1 Forks

**Ch.1**

**Bella's POV**

We just arrived two days ago in our new house. We used Floo powder to get here. Sirius enrolled me In Forks high school. I was in my room experimenting with new looks for school tomorrow, did I mention I'm a metamorphagus, I finally settled on Brown hair and Eyes. I changed into my Gryffindor pajamas and laid down in bed. In just 10 short hours I would be starting muggle high school.

The next morning I woke up at six to choose an outfit-I knew muggles set a lot of store in looks-from my improved muggle wardrobe. I chose black converse, Black skinny jeans and a t-shirt that said 'mythical creature lover' which was funny because it's true. I walked downstairs to see my owl, Maggie, sitting on the counter with a copy of the Daily Prophet clamped in her beak. I grabbed it.

"Thanks Maggie" I pet her head then sat down to read the paper. I saw a very familiar picture looking up from the front page of the paper and groaned. Great another five page reminiscence on the great battle of Hogwarts (note the sarcasm). It had been like this for two months now. I threw it on the table just as Sirius walked in "hey Sirius"

"Hey Bells, got the paper?"

"Don't bother it's just another retelling of the Battle at Hogwarts"

"Again?" He sat down and flicked his wand at the tea kettle which immediately busied itself making tea.

"I wonder how I'm going to get to school" I mused

"Oh I'm driving you until you get your license"

"You know how to drive?"

"Yeah I learned as soon as I turned 16, just another rebellious act against my mother, but it's come in handy"

"Cool" I grabbed my newly stocked backpack "let's go"

When we arrived at school Sirius dropped me off at the front office.

"See you tonight don't let the muggle's bite" He laughed at his rhyme. I just rolled my eyes.

"Bye Sirius" I headed into the office which was surprisingly warm. I walked up to the secretary and introduced myself. She gave me a schedule and a slip for the teacher's to sign and be returned at the end of the day.

I looked at the schedule first hour with Mr. Masen, English, I located the classroom on the map and quickly navigated my way through the hallways to my destination. This was so much easier and more boring than walking through Hogwarts, no hidden doors or secret passageways. I handed the teacher the slip and he directed me to the only available seat in the back. The morning passed surprisingly quickly until it was time for lunch. I walked to the lunch room bypassing the line and heading for and empty table. I had packed a lunch to avoid the horrible cafeteria food.

"Excuse me that's our table" A musical voice said from behind me

I turned around and saw 5 very beautiful- _Vampires!_-people. My mind made the connection but I couldn't stop the words from coming out of my mouth anyway

"there's enough space here for six people" I scooted down to the end and motioned for them to sit down. They didn't really have a choice this was the only almost empty table left on the cafeteria. They sat as far away from me as possible. "So what are your names?"

"I'm Alice" the small pixie-like vampire answered "That's Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward." She pointed to each of the vamps in turn. "what's your name?"

"Isabella, but call me Bella"

"How old are you all?"

"Edward and I are 17 Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper are 18 you?"

"I'm 17 too who are your parents? I'm sorry if that's to forward"

"No it's not our parents are Carlisle and Esme Cullen Who are you parent's?"

"my parents died when I was 1 year old by a deranged maniac, he tried to kill me and Harry but our mother sacrificed herself so instead of being killed he gave us identical scars." I lifted up my bangs to show a lightning bolt on my forehead.

"I'm so sorry, but who's Harry? "

"It's OK and Harry is my twin brother he stayed in London while I moved here with our godfather Sirius."

"Oh"

"Hey do you want to have a sleepover sometime, we could give each other makeovers and play truth or dare…."

"I'm not sure"

"Oh" I looked down and put on the most dejected face I could

"I'll ask Carlisle"

"Okay" I nodded and finished my lunch. "are you going to eat that?" I pointed to her cookie. She shook her head and gave it to me. It was then I noticed that the one named Edward was glaring at me._ If looks could kill _ran through my mind and it clicked. I was his singer. My blood sang to him in a never ending song of desire to kill.I suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore. I picked at the cookie slowly until the bell rang and hurried off to Biology (I memorized my schedule already). When I walked in most of the class were at their seats. I handed the teacher, Mr. Banner, the slip. He directed me to the last available seat. The seat next to mine was empty.

"Your lab partner left early he should be back in a few days"

"OK" He started class; I took detailed notes on the subject even though Hermione and I had gone over it a lot. I only had one more class after this, and then I could get away from this hell hole and use magic at my house. The bell rang again and I walked slowly to P.E, before I learned to fly gym would be horrible, but broomsticks have really improved my balance. I didn't have to do anything today anyway. The teacher gave me a uniform and I sat on the sidelines for the rest of the lesson. Finally it was time to go home. I raced out the door and saw Sirius sitting in the car. He looked so funny and out of place, I just burst out laughing. I was still laughing when I opened the door and sat down.

"What's so funny?"

"Y-You D-Dr-Driving l-lo-looks f-funny?" I gasped out

"Ha Ha let's just get home" He sped away from the school "So how was your first day of muggle high school"

"Good boring except for lunch"

"What happened at lunch?"

"I met some people _Cough_-Vampires-_Cough_"

"WHAT?!" his hands slipped on the wheel and the car jerked

"What? They're nice I might be having a sleepover at their house" No need to mention I'm singing to one of them "besides their eyes were gold which means they only eat animals"

"I guess that's OK but bring your wand"

"I'm bringing it everywhere I made a special holder that straps onto my leg" I pulled up my right pant leg to reveal my wand held to my calf by a dragon hide holder.

"That's… Innovative"

"Thanks actually it was Hermione's idea"

"Figures"

I laughed. The car stopped in front of our house.

"whoa what did you do to our house?"

"I made a few improvements"

"A few?! This is a mansion, you're lucky we're deep in the woods and have no neighbors or we would have a lot of explaining to do" **(AN: Pic on Profile) **

"why do you think I bought this house in the first place?"

I shrugged "is my room still in the same place?

"Yea just bigger and you have your own bathroom"

"Cool" I got out of the car and headed in. I plopped down on my new four poster bed and started on my homework. It was way too easy I finished it in like 15 minutes. I went back downstairs to make dinner. I was surprised to see Sirius sitting at the table eating Pizza. "really Sirius? Pizza?"

"yea it's delicious I've never had muggle's make food this good"

"I can cook you know"

"I know but this is so much easier"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a piece. The phone rang and I grabbed it, still holding my pizza."Hello"

"_Hi this is Alice Cullen Is Bella there?"_

"I'm right here"

"_Oh Carlisle said you could come over on Friday"_

"Cool Sirius said it was OK for me to come over too what time?"

"_we'll drive you to our house from school"_

"OK I'll bring my bags to school"

"_Bye Bella"_

"Bye Alice" I hung up "Yes" I pumped the air with my fist

"What?"

"I'm having a sleepover with Alice Cullen this Friday she's driving me to her house straight from school"

"OK be careful Bells don't cut yourself"

"now That would be just stupid"


	3. Ch 2 Cullens

**Ch.2**

**Friday after school**

Alice met up with me after gym to escort me to the silver Volvo

"Where are the others?"

"Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett rode in Rosalie's car" She pointed out a flashy red convertible

"Nice car"

"yea it's just me, you, and Edward today"

Edward had been more cordial towards me since he returned yesterday, but I wondered how he would do in such an enclosed space with me. I sat in the back with Alice and rolled down the window to dilute my scent a little bit. "What should we do first?"

"I was thinking Makeovers"

I swore I saw Edward smirk for a split second before composing his face. "good idea then we can play truth or dare with the whole family"

"Sweet I love truth or dare and so does Emmett"

"He seems like that kind of guy" Edward defiantly let out a snicker. "What is so funny?"

"nothing" He answered

I gave him a disbelieving look and shrugged.

"We're here!" Alice squealed

"Whoa Alice could you tone it down a few octaves I would like to still be able to hear when I'm 30"

Edward laughed out loud this time "Yea really Alice"

Alice glared at Edward "Come on Bella let's go inside" She led me into the house and up a wide staircase to what I assumed was her room. "I'll go get your stuff make yourself comfortable" I looked around the room and noticed it had a lot of pink and girly stuff except for one bookshelf with a lot of large books on it. I went over and scanned the titles-they were all about the Civil war, whatever that is-there was nothing familiar. I just grabbed one and flipped it open to the first chapter.

"Hey! What are you doing with my books?"

I jumped and turned around. In the doorway stood a tall blond haired vampire, Jasper, with a furious look on his face. "I-I'm sorry I just never heard about the American Civil War and I wanted to learn more about it, I love learning about history even if it's not history that has anything to do with me."

"Well check out a book in the library!" he growled and snatched the book away from me and replaced it on the shelf.

"Geez cranky much" At that moment Alice chose to appear with my suitcase and sleeping bag

"Jasper go away this is a girl's night only"

The cranky vamp left and I set up my sleeping bag on the floor.

"you don't have to sleep on the floor"

"But it wouldn't be a sleep over if I was in a bed" Plus I really don't want to know what her and Jasper did in that bed. I shivered.

"Are you cold?"

"No, um where's the bathroom?"

"Right through those doors" She pointed to a door next to Jasper's bookshelf.

"Thanks" I went and closed the door. After I was done I came out and said "Let's do makeover's"

"As much as I want to I'm going to give you a tour of the house first"

"fine with me" I followed her out of the room and back downstairs. She showed me the kitchen and living room on the first floor.

"Whose is that?" I pointed to the large Grand Piano sitting on a raised platform.

"Edward's"

"He plays" I gasped "wow"

"Yea do you?"

"uh huh I did a concert with my friends at my old school"

"So you play well?"

"you could say that" I walked over to the glossy piano and saw myself reflected in the side. I ran my fingers over the keys. I barely pressed down on a key and smiled at the sound.

"Play something for me"

"Ok I'll play my favorite song If only by Galya" **(AN: Link to Song on profile)** I sat down and started playing. I let the music flow from my fingertips onto the piano and weave an intricate web of music in the room. When I played I felt like everything was right in the world and nothing could hurt me. When I played no one could touch me not even Voldemort because I poured all of my love into every song I played. I finished the song and turned around to see every one of the Cullen's looking at me in awe. I blushed. They all burst into applause even Jasper.

"That was amazing Bella" Alice beamed

"I haven't heard someone play something so full of emotion in too long" A caramel haired vampire said. I deduced it must be Esme. She looked sadly at Edward.

"Thanks" I whispered then continued in a stronger voice "since you're all here I need to talk to you guys" I stood up and looked at every one.

"What is it Bella?" Alice asked

"I know what you are, I've known since I first saw you in the Cafeteria, but I won't tell anybody your secret because my family has a big secret too"

"how can you be sure you know what we are?" Rosalie asked contemptuously

"You are Vampires and very famous ones at that I have read many books that have mentioned your family in one way or another"

"Books? About us?" Carlisle asked "But then how are we not discovered by everyone in the world"

"Like I said I have a secret too"

"What is your secret?" Jasper asked

"you have to promise not to tell anyone for it would jeopardize our lives among muggles"

"Muggles?" Edward questioned

"I am a witch, like spells and flying broomsticks and magical potions"

Everyone burst out laughing.

"If you don't believe me watch this" I said after everyone stopped laughing. I pulled out my wand from its holder on my leg. "Locomotor Mortis" I pointed at Edward. His legs sprang together and he fell down. I pointed my wand back at him and performed the counter-curse nonverbally. "Is that enough proof or do I need to do more?"

"Oooh More more more" Emmett jumped up and down in a very Alice-like way. I laughed and thought 'levicorpus' at him. He was hoisted into the air by his ankle. He shrieked and clapped his hands. I thought 'liberacorpus' and he fell to the ground in a heap.

"Do me next" Alice said

"Ok. Rictusempra" I pointed at her

She started laughing uncontrollably. I left it on for 30 seconds then lifted the curse.

"That was interesting what else can you do?" Carlisle asked

"I can fly really well and I can talk to snakes" I mumbled to last part

"That's so cool I didn't know snakes had a language can you show us?" Esme asked

"Sure" I sighed "Serpensortia" A large king cobra fell out of the end of my wand and the Cullen's jumped backwards "What? are you afraid of a cute little snake?" I taunted

_Come here snakey_

_My name's not snakey it's Chumana_

_Well Chumana I was wondering if you could crawl onto my shoulders but not kill me to show the Vampires over there that I can talk to snakes._

_VAMPIRES! _Chumana hissed and slithered away from them

_Relax I'll protect you just climb onto my shoulders and they won't hurt you_

_Ok _She nodded_ I trust you_

I set my arm down on the floor and Chumana slid up onto my shoulders. The Cullen's stared at me and Chumana.

"How did you get the snake to do that?" Edward asked

"I said I could speak to snakes and her name is Chumana"

_It means Snake maiden in native American_

_You can understand human talk?_

_To some degree I can really only understand my name_

_Oh_

"she says her name means Snake Maiden in Native American"

"That is amazing what else can you do?" Esme asked

"I can make potions really well, I can Apparate- disappear and reappear in a different place-I can summon objects, repair things, Heal broken bones in minutes, Regrow bones over night, travel through fire places with special powder, fly on broomsticks, and I send messages with owls."

"OK Wow that's a lot but can you show us apparating it seems kind of impossible" Jasper said

"Fine" I spun on the spot and felt the familiar squeezing sensation then appeared on the top of Edward's piano then did it again and ended up standing on Emmett's shoulders. I jumped down and landed in front of him. "And that's how you do that"

**That's as far as I could write today I now have a huge writer's block so if you could give me suggestions as to what I could do in future chapters It would be greatly appreciated. **


	4. Ch 3 My story

"_And that's how you do that"_

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

"Can you tell us about your life you mentioned during lunch someone tried to kill you and your brother." Edward asked

"Oh yeah, my story. When Harry and I were just a year old Voldemort heard a prophecy made by the divination teacher at Hogwarts, Professor Trelawney, but he only heard part of the prophecy so he took it to mean he had to kill Me and Harry or we would kill him when we grew up. When he arrived at our house our mom ran into the bedroom with us and tried to protect us. Voldemort killed our father with the killing curse and stepped over his body to get to us. He came into the bedroom and told our mother to step aside and she would be spared. She refused to give us to him. She told him to kill her and spare us. He laughed and killed her the same way she killed our dad. He made sure he could see us before he tried to kill us. He wanted to see the life sucked from our bodies, but when he performed the curse it rebounded on him and ripped him from his body. Two parts of his soul tore away from the rest and were latched onto our souls.

" We were rescued from the rubble of the building by Hagrid, and sent to live with our aunt, uncle, and cousin. For the next 10 years we lived like servants, we cooked and cleaned. We were our cousins' personal punching bag. Well mostly Harry. I was treated a little better than him but not by much. When we were 11 we received our acceptance letters to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. We traveled to Diagon Alley and got our robes, spell books, and potion supplies. We went to school and we were happy for the first time in 10 years.

"Then our scars started hurting, a lot, we dismissed it at first but then we found out that the sorcerer's stone was hidden at the school and we knew Voldemort needed it to get a body back. So we decided to go after it to keep it safe. We found out how to get past Fluffy, the three headed dog guarding the trapdoor to the stone"

"_Three-headed dog? "_ Rosalie said

"Yeah he's one of Hagrid's pets. On with the story. You just play some music and he falls right to sleep. Harry played a flute he got for his birthday and once it fell asleep we jumped down the trap door and landed on a plant. This plant started to wind itself around our legs without us noticing. Hermione managed to get out of its grasp before it grabbed her to tightly and shot some flames at it, It hates warmth and light, It let us go and we continued to the next room

"In this room there were hundreds of flying keys we had to catch one to unlock the door to the next room. There were also broomsticks we each took one and flew around until Harry spotted it we closed in and got it. In the next room there was a huge chessboard. We all took the place of 4 pieces and played our way across the room. Ron, my friend, sacrificed himself so we could win and get to the next room.

"We entered this room and purple fire appeared behind us and black fire ahead. There were potions, one would get us safely ahead and one would get us safely back. There was a riddle to figure out the potions. Hermione figured it out and Harry and I went ahead. She went back to get Ron and escape. When we went through the black fire. We encountered one of our teacher's professor Quirrell. He was looking in the mirror of erised, it shows you the deepest and most desperate desires of your heart, he was mumbling to himself and didn't even notice us until a high, cold voice alerted him to our presence. He turned around and tied us up with ropes from his wand.

"The voice told him to use us to get the stone from the mirror. He untied Harry and told him to look in the mirror. I saw something drop into his pocket and Knew he got the stone. He told Quirrell a lie about what he saw in the mirror. The voice said to let him talk to us face to face. He took off the turban he was wearing and we saw Voldemort in the back of him head, sharing his skull. My scar felt like it was on fire. Voldemort told Quirrell to release me and he did. I went to stand next to Harry. Voldemort told us about what happened to him after he tried to kill us and how he found Quirrell and possessed his body. After telling us his story he instructed Quirrell to kill us. He tried to grab us but as soon as he touched us his hands started crumbling and falling apart. We glanced at each other and launched at him we grabbed his face and he fell apart, literally, we fainted when Voldemort's soul escaped from Quirrell's body and went all through the room.

"We woke up a few days later in the hospital wing and the entire school heard about our adventure." I paused they were staring at me. I took a deep breath.

"Wow suddenly my life doesn't sound that bad" Rosalie said

"I wasn't finished" They all looked confused "That was only my first year at Hogwarts I was there for 5 more years then left school the last year to kill Voldemort" I told them about the rest of my adventures at Hogwarts. **(An: I don't feel like typing out a summary of all the books) **

"And so I decided to try and get away from all of the publicity and moved here with mine and Harrys' godfather, Sirius Black. Then I met some really nice vampires named the Cullen's and told them my entire life story" Emmett looked confused

"So you killed someone?" He asked

"Technically Harry actually cast the spell that killed his body but yes I helped kill his soul"

He opened his mouth but was interrupted by a tapping on the window. Hedwig was sitting on the window sill with a letter in her beak. I rushed to the window and pulled her inside out of the rain. I sat back down with the letter she had carried. She perched on my shoulder. I opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Bella, _

_We all miss you and hope you are having a good time. Hermione asks when we can visit. Ron asks what pranks you're going to pull on the muggles (I think Fred and George have had too much of an influence on him).and I just want to know how my little sis is doing. Write back soon._

_Love your big bro, Harry._

_P.S Hermione REALLY wants to visit._

I looked up and realized I was still sitting in front of the Cullen's.

"When you said you sent letters using owls you weren't kidding" Edward said

"Now why would I kid about that?"I asked. He shrugged. I looked at my watch. Only 11:00. I yawned.

"Are you tired?" Alice asked "You can go to bed if you want"

"Nah I'm fine. Let's play truth or dare!" I urged.

"Yea baby let's do this!" Emmett boomed.

"Sure" Jasper and Edward said

"Fine" Rosalie sighed

"Good idea" Alice said

"I'll play" Esme said. Everyone looked at her in surprise then when Carlisle said "Me too" I swear their mouths were going to fall off.

"Ok who's going to start" Jasper asked

"Oh oh me pick me" Emmett raised his hand and jumped up and down

"Emmett do you want to start" I asked

"Yes please" he said calmly. Man this boy has mood swings. "Um… Bella Truth or Dare?"

**If you have any ideas for Truths or dares please review with your ideas. I will post more when I get 15 reviews or 10 really good long reviews. Any suggestions will be looked over and I will try to work it into the story. P.S I'm sorry for not posting very regularly I'm trying but I've had really bad writer's block. School didnt help my situation either. I will try to post on a more regular basis.**


	5. Ch 4 Truth or Dare

**First off I'm really sorry I haven't posted but I couldn't think of any thing to do for this Chapter but I thought of something now (obviously). And Secondly I got an Anonymous review that complained that I said Sorcerers stone In the previous chapter and I would like to point out that It IS The Sorcerers stone In the U.S (where I am from so that is why I said that) If something is different from the British version I am sorry but I grew up reading the American version so… yeah. Lastly I don't own Twilight or HP. **

"Dare" I said confidently.

"Yessssss," Emmett said "I dare you to show us more magical things you can do" He was really excited.

"That's a boring dare" I complained

"Not for us" He said smiling.

"Fine" I sighed. I pulled out my want and thought for a second. "Aquamenti" A stream of water flowed out of the tip of my wand. I dried it up and then said "Diminuendo" While pointing my wand at Edward's Piano. It shrunk down to the size of a peanut.

"HEY!" Edward yelled

"Relax, Engorgio" The piano grew back to its original size. "Is that enough for my dare?"

"I guess." Emmett said.

"Okay…Alice Truth or Dare"

"Dare" she looked very excited

I smiled "I dare you to not give me a makeover tonight"

"Awww…Why?"

"I don't feel like being subjected to that long of a makeover"

"Fine" She pouted "Edward Truth or Dare"

"Truth"

"Do you like Bella?"

"Why would you ask that? Are you trying to set me up?"

"No and that wasn't even the real question I just wanted to confuse you"

"You're really annoying, you do know that?"

"Yep, My real question is Have you ever had a Blood Singer In your entire existence?"

"Yes" He simply said. I smiled.

"Who?"

"I won't tell you"

"I will" I said "It's me"

"What?" Jasper said "But you're sitting _right_ next to her"

"How did you know?" Edward asked me.

"It was blindingly obvious when I first met you; you were looking at me like you wanted to eat me."

"Edward how could you be so rude." Esme scolded him.

He looked at her in disbelief "It wasn't my fault."

"Come on let's get on with the game" Emmett said impatiently.

"Fine" Edward said "Rosalie Truth or Dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to not touch Emmett for an entire week"

"Aw Man, why you gotta torture me too" Emmett whined.

"Because you wanted to play"

"I'll do it" Rosalie said "Jasper Truth or Dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to…eat a whole chocolate cake"

"Seriously Rose?" Jasper shouted "A whole cake"

"Yeah I want to have Cake!" I pouted "Some people have all the luck" I mumbled

"Yeah I'm really lucky"

"Hey I would do almost anything for chocolate cake"

"Do you know where we can get one for Jazz to eat?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah sure" I waved my wand and a huge Chocolate cake appeared in front of him.

"Nice" Emmett gave me a high five. "Get to eating Bro"

He quickly ate the cake a look of disgust on his face the entire time.

"That was repulsive"

"Carlisle Truth or Dare"

"Dare"

"Dye your hair pink and leave it in for a week"

"What will the people at the hospital think?"

"I don't know I'm not the mind reader"

"Ooh can I dye you're hair?" Alice asked

"Fine"

"Yay" Alice squealed. She dragged him upstairs. A few minutes later we heard a huge crash and Carlisle yelled "WHAT THE HELL, ALICE!"

"Oh my god Carlisle swore Alice must have done something really bad" I said. Two streaks came down the stairs. I assumed it was Carlisle chasing Alice but all I saw was a blur of color around the room. This went on for about thirty seconds before I got bored

"Immobulus" I said carelessly they both froze mid stride "Finite Incantatem" They fell into a heap on the floor and we could all see what had Carlisle so mad. His hair was Pink, Neon pink, and it had purple streaks through it. Carlisle_ doesn't_ like purple.

I burst out laughing. "Nice hair" I said

"Haha it's soooo funny" He said "Esme Truth or dare"

"Oh no Mates cant ask each other they'll go easy I'll ask Esme." I said "Truth or dare"

"Truth"

"What did you and Carlisle really do during the years Edward was gone?"

"How did you know about that?" Edward asked

"I read all of your life stories" I said "And I mean everybody's life story"

"So you already know what me and Carlisle did" Esme said

"But they don't" I gestured to the Cullen kids.

"Fine, we had sex that's pretty much all we did" She said

"Wow I thought you just sat around reading" Emmett said

"Well contrary to what you think we have a very active sex life"

"Too much information." Alice complained.

"She asked" Esme said.

A loud bark came from outside.

"Oh please no." I whispered. Another bark followed by a series of howls penetrated the still air. I opened the door to find that Sirius (In dog form of course) was sitting on the porch. "Go away"

"Why are you talking to that dog?"

"That _dog_ happens to be my godfather"

"You're Godfather's a _DOG?_" Emmett said

"Don't be silly he's an Animagus" they looked at me in confusion "A human that can turn into an animal at their free will"

"That's so cool" Alice said

"Oh yeah and take care when you're hunting we like to exercise in our animal forms"

"We?" Edward asked

"Oh yeah I can turn into a Mountain Lion, Harry can turn into a Stag, Ron can turn into an Eagle, and Hermione can turn into a long haired cat."

"That's good to know"

"Yeah" I turned to the large black dog "Now can you leave, they're not going to kill me"

He turned back into a human **(AN: He has on a black fur coat like in Order of the Phoenix the Movie)** "Well excuse me for being concerned"

"You don't have to be concerned about me I'm fine" I said "Bye now"

He rolled his eyes and apparated away.

"He's so concerned about me all the time"

"I'm concerned about my kids and they're virtually indestructible" Esme said

"True" I yawned.

"How about you get to sleep"

"'Kay" I apparated into my sleeping bag and was immediately asleep.

I woke up the next morning to see a pair of golden eyes staring straight at me.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh" I screamed and jumped out of the sleeping bag, of course being the klutz I am my feet got tangled up in the bag and I fell flat on my face. I rolled over to see Emmett laughing at me. "Gah, Don't do that to me Emmett"

"I couldn't help it" He laughed "It's breakfast time for the human"

"Great" My stomach growled. We both laughed. I followed him into the kitchen where Carlisle and Esme were cooking me a gourmet meal. They saw me and Carlisle said "You've givin us the chance to use the kitchen for the first time"

"Well it all looks delicious"

"Thank you, the food network helped a lot" Esme said.

I sat down and dug into the eggs, sausage, pancakes, and assorted other breakfast foods.

"Where is everyone?"

"Jasper and Edward went hunting" Esme said "Rosalie is shopping, and Alice is upstairs packing up your stuff."

"And Emmett is sitting right here" Emmett said.

"And Bella is asking why we're talking in third person" I said

"Because Emmett thinks it's fun" Emmett laughed.

"Okay Bella" Alice said, bringing my luggage downstairs "We have to get you home, I'll drive"

"How about we go my way"

"Okay?"

I reached into a special magical compartment in my suitcase and pulled out my Firebolt.

"This is epic" Alice said. As we mounted the broom I put an invisibility charm on it and a feather weight charm on the bags. As we took off Alice was looking around in amazement at all of the tiny building below us. In no time at all we were landing in my front yard. I bid Alice farewell as she took off into the woods, and promised I would teach her entire family how to fly.

I was almost skipping as I put away my stuff and went into the kitchen. Sirius' face immediately halted my good mood. "What happened?" I asked

"This" He threw the Daily Prophet to me. I gasped.

**OOH cliffhanger. You know the drill, review. Give me Ideas, The more Ideas the faster the posting. **


End file.
